


cp二十字微小说三十五题选

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 20字微小说, F/M, M/M, Microfic, Mild Gore, Non-Explicit Sex, language: English & 中文, 微血腥暴力, 非详细性描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty





	cp二十字微小说三十五题选

2 angst 苦刀

you make me sick, because i adore you so. 

jim这样想。

  


3 crack fic 沙雕

有时候jim就是不能理解为什么sebastian会放屁。

  


9 fetish 恋物癖

格洛克20挺漂亮，但是巴雷特m82a1...... 简直让人流口水。

  


11 fluff 甜饼

jm: 我要把你内部全翻出来将你肝脏生吃。

sm: 我受宠若惊。

  


14 humor 幽默

看完这个杀手不太冷。

"i dont get it."

"... neither do i."

  


18 poetry 诗歌

在一个死人抽搐的手里，

在一个疯子的记忆里，

在一个孩子的悲伤里，

在那只找杯子的手里，

在那只碰不到的杯子里，

在永恒的渴里。

  


20 sci-fi 科幻

red alert! red alert! big red bouncy red alert! darth vader! im your daddy sebastian-sweetheart!

  


24 time travel 时间旅行

"well this is not 2010, we could get decapitated right in this opera house." 

"let them. Now shut up and kneel."

  


27 gary stu 杰克苏 / 28 mary sue 玛丽苏

jim占有欲很强，当他打算杀死所有除自己之外喜欢sebastian的人的时候人类灭绝了。

sebastian每天射死237个疯狂的fangirl，以提供给jim一个舒适的办公环境。

  


29 au 平行宇宙

（我很高兴，所以写多了。这是搏击俱乐部梗。）

Sebastian Moran从阿富汗回到英国之后一直在想念一些东西，他不知道是什么东西。反正他现在晚上是睡不着觉了。他的失眠程度到了疯狂的地步。然后——然后他找到了解决方法：去教堂的互助会。在那里，他，用一个所谓的Cornelius名字，听别人的痛苦，编自己的痛苦；听别人的恸哭，装自己的恸哭，他很满意，他终于能睡着了。现在这已经成为了他生活中必不可少的一部分，说来真是惨，如果他真的拥有所有他参加的互助会针对的所有问题，他将会是个医学奇迹，是的，你见过集艾滋病躁郁症PTSD肺结核精神分裂肝炎等等等等于一身的活人吗？

但是有一天他不是唯一的那个骗子了。

他又睡不着啦。

“这个小白脸基佬——我说他是基佬他就是基佬，Jim Moriarty，根本没有战争创伤后应激障碍。他是个骗子。他根本没病。我在战争孤儿互助组、还有两个月一次的肺结核病友聚会上都看到他，穿着那该靉死的娘靉炮西装。他还去周五晚上的双向情感障碍正念小组。Jim，大观光客，做着我在做的事情。我又睡不着了。下回见到他我要抓着他的脖子冲他叫：Jim你个骗徒！你个观光客！我需要这个！现在给我滚！”

然后呢？Sebastian Moran又见到了他，却没有去抓他的脖子，真够他礼貌的。他不过是冲过去礼貌地直奔主题：“你个基佬，骗子，你根本没有阿富汗战争的PTSD。”

然后Jim Moriarty讲：“你不也是啊。”

至于他是指“骗子”、“阿富汗战争的PTSD”还是“基佬”，不知道啊。

  


30 ooc 人物脱出

"please, oh god, please just lemme come sebby." hes whimpering.

  


33 ust 未解决情靉欲

jim冷酷地看sebastian在他面前自慰到流血。

  


35 rps 真人同人

“所以，他人在哪里？”安老师礼貌地问。


End file.
